Hearts of Monsters
by duncan.mcmanis
Summary: Sora's been given a second chance to earn the Mark of Mastery, so he's gone to Yokai Academy, where he meets Moka, Tsukune and the other girls. As well as Xemnas and other members of Organization XIII that he's never seen, each of which seemed to have their own keyblade. Can Sora beat these mysterious Keyblade Wielders and Xemnas? And how do Tsukune and the other girls know Xemnas?
1. Chapter 1

Hearts of Monsters.

 **A/N: okay** **supernoob 257, here's my response to your challenge. Hope this is what you had in mind and that everyone else enjoys this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the Kingdom Hearts or the rosario + vampire franchises. All rights go to their respective owners and creators.

Darkness… That's all there was. There was no life, no sound, nor any sense of direction. But there was **one** thing in this void. It was a young teenager with spiky light brown hair, a red and blue shirt under a black jacket, black fingerless gloves, black pants with yellow leather straps and a red pouch on either side of his hips, yellow and black shoes, and a silver chain with a crown shaped pendant. He was unconscious, his face neutral but peaceful, almost like he were asleep. He floated through this black void for who knows how long, going seemingly nowhere. But then a faint blue light appeared below. The light grew brighter, was he going to the source of the light? Or was it coming to him? Either way, the two were drawing closer. And eventually, the light faded into a faint glow revealing what looked like a large, circular, stained-glass window with himself and several other people within smaller circles. He continued to fall or the glass continued to rise, whichever it was, eventually he gently landed without a sound on the surface of glass which continued to glow through the brilliant colors. A short moment passed before his eyes blinked open, revealing vibrant blue eyes. Feeling confused, he rolled over onto his chest and pushed himself to his feet. Once he was up, he took a look at his surroundings and noticed what he was standing on. "This is…" The boy murmured before he heard a 'swoosh' from behind. He whipped his head around to see seven hooded figures standing at the edge of the glass. Each of them had a long black coat with a zipper down the middle and two silver pull strings. Along with that, they also had black shoes, black pants, and black gloves. (That's a lot of black.) A few of them even had long hair each in a different color draping from their collar down to their ribs. "Those cloaks… Are you-" Before he could finish, the glass below their feet shattered and flew into the air in a flash of light. The boy pulled his arms up to his face in order to protect his face from the glass, and his eyes from the blinding light. Once the light faded, he removed his arms only to see that while shards of glass still hung in the air, the hooded figures were gone without a trace. He looked around wildly but only saw the now white shards of light glowing in the dark emptiness. It wasn't long before he heard another noise, only this time they were footsteps coming up from behind. He turned around expecting to see at least one of the hooded figures he saw earlier. But instead saw someone wearing dark armor which seemed to be crumbling and falling apart. Even now, as he approached the spiky haired adolescent, if there wasn't dust falling from somewhere on the armor, there were whole chunks completely missing. The stranger kept a steady pace as he approached the boy, and as he walked bits of his armor continued to crumble, falloff, and then fade into nothingness. Eventually the two came face-to-face and stared at each other. After a moment of this stare down, the spiky haired adolescent spoke. "Hey… Are you all ri-" but before he could finish, the armored stranger grabbed his throat and held tightly. The boy struggled and and kicked as the stranger lifted him into the air. As he was lifted in the air, half of the visor of the strangers armor cracked and fell off, revealing a single golden eye burning with hatred. And if being strangled wasn't enough, the boy's skin was starting to turn pitch black beginning at his throat and he started to get a dark, misty aura surrounding him. "W- why… Are you…" The boy rasped as he reached out to the stranger. But he was weak, and getting weaker as whatever was happening to him spread across his body eventually covering his arm, it went limp along with his legs as consciousness began to slip away. All he saw was slivers of light and that one hate filled eye, and then… nothing.

Yokai Academy. 12:30 PM

In the nurses office of this fine school, we find a young teenage girl attending to a boy with brown spiky hair and dark clothing whom she found lying in the forest unconscious. The girl had long, bubblegum pink hair that went down to her waist, and Emerald green eyes. She wore a uniform, with a green jacket, a white button down dress shirt, and a brown miniskirt. But one of the most noticeable parts about her was the accessory around her neck. A black leather choker with numerous ivory beads, and a silver cross with a red stone in the middle connected to the choker via two links of chain. The boy was sweating and rolling in the bed the pinkette and her friends moved him to after he was found. The pinkette grabbed a wet rag in the sink and wrung it out before she went to her mystery boy. She sat down by his side and was about to place the rag upon his forehead, but then… "GYAAHH!" The boy shot bolt upright while the girl gave a small yelp in surprise. The spiky haired teenager looked wildly around the room, panting and gasping for breath as beads of sweat rolled down his face. His mind was fuzzy and his lungs begged for oxygen as he scanned for a clue or something to indicate where he was. But all he could find was unrecognizable scenery and that his throat hurt horribly. Before he could notice anything else he heard the small voice of a girl next to him. "Um… Excuse me," the boy turned to face the girl with the pink hair and was immediately captivated by her beauty. "Sorry to bother you but, are you okay?" The girl asked. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." The boy said with a bit of rasp in his voice as he was snapped out of his daze. "My throat hurts a bit though." He said massaging the front of his neck. "Do you remember anything? Your name? How you got here?"

"I remember my name, it's, Sora, but I don't quite remember how I got here." He said scratching his head toward the end. Sora then took another glance around the room before he spoke. "Hey, er… Where exactly am I?" He asked. "Yokai Academy." The girl said simply. "Yokai Academy?" The boy repeated. It sounded familiar, but it was hard to place. "Yokai Academy." He echoed quietly. He then crossed his arms and legs, closed his eyes and started to think.

*Flashback*

Somewhere in another world, there is a crooked tower sitting on a small island floating through the sky. This place is known simply as "The Mysterious Tower" and in this tower, there lived an old man by the name of 'Yen Sid'. A tall man with a long, gray, bushy beard, dressed in a royal blue robe, and a tall pointed hat the same shade of blue and decorated with numerous gold stars and crescent moons.

On the top floor of this tower master Yen Sid was consulting Sora whom he had summoned. "Sora," The old man said with his deep voice that almost demanded respect. "Do you know why I have summoned you here?" He asked from his green high-backed chair behind his wooden table. "No Sir." Sora responded shaking his head. "I have called for you because I believe you deserve a second chance." The old man said. Sora just looked confused "I'm not sure I understand what you're saying." He said. "A second chance to earn the Mark of Mastery." Yen Sid elaborated. "The Mark of Mastery? I thought we've been over this." Sora said with confusion in his voice. "Yes we have." Yen Sid responded. "However, it is my strong belief that had your trials not been interfered with both you and your friend Riku would have emerged bearing said mark." He continued. "You were really that confident in us?" Sora asked scratching his slightly blushing cheek. "Yes, I was. And I am equally confident that you will succeed this time." The old man said maintaining his straight face as he folded his fingers together. "Well then what are we waiting for!" Sora exclaimed his voice laced with excitement. "Just point me in the right direction and tell me what I got to do, and I'll get it done!" He continued raring-to-go before Yen Sid raised a hand. "Calm yourself boy." The old man said. "You do not yet know where you'll be going, what you'll be doing, nor the condition you will be working in." He continued. "Er… You lost me." Sora said with a confused expression scratching the back of his head. Master Yen Sid gave a sigh of thinning patience. "Not only in your last test, but all of your adventures beforehand, you had friends and comrades to aid you whenever it was needed." He said. "But this time… You'll be facing these trials alone." Sora blinked and swallowed the lump in his throat. Master Yen Sid was right, Sora had always had friends and comrades to back him up and given the help he often needed, so taking this task alone was little daunting. "So then… What will I be doing?" Sora asked with determination in his eyes. "Simple. There is a great danger coming to a distant world, more and more Heartless are appearing there and I do not know why. Sora, your task is to discover what the impending threat is and put an end to it." The old man said folding his fingers once again. "Sounds easy enough." Sora said. "Where am I going?"

"To the realm of Yokai."

*Flashback end*

"That's it!" Sora exclaimed as his eyes snapped open, startling the poor pinkette next to him. After realizing that his sudden actions startled the girl next to him Sora turned to face the girl. "Oh, sorry about that miss -" it had just occurred to Sora, that he didn't know the girl's name. "What is your name exactly?" Sora asked. "It's Moka. Moka Akashiya." She said cheerfully. And before they could say anything more Moka couldn't help but start sniffing like a dog. (It was actually kind of cute.) "Ahhhhh… That smell…" She cooed as she started to lean toward Sora. Sora couldn't help but blush when Moka was getting her face very close to his own. "Er… Moka." Sora said as he started to lean away from the pinkette. But Moka placed a hand on top of Sora's as she closed her eyes. With their noses almost touching, Moka spoke once again. "I'm sorry Sora," she almost whispered as a deep blush came to her face. "But I haven't eaten since this morning…" Eaten? Wait a minute! But before Sora could react or say anything… CHOP! The pinkette bit him. She actually sunk her teeth into his neck, not only that, Sora could also feel the girl drinking his blood like juice from a juice box. "GYYYYAAAAAHHHHH!" Sora yelled in a very comedic anime fashion. He then grabbed Moka by the shoulders and pushed her away with all his might. And because of that, Moka had a small trickle of his blood in the corner of her mouth. "Wh– What do you think you're doing!?" Sora yelled as he held a part of his neck that Moka bit. Moka's face turned pink with embarrassment, "I'm really sorry Sora, I was just hungry is all. Please don't look so scared." Moka said with a small fang poking out from behind her lip. Sora could only sit there, eyes widened with shock as Moka noticed the small trickle of blood. She wiped away the blood from her mouth and then licked it off her finger. (Hey, what kind of show at this be without at least a little fan service?) "Ahhhh… It tastes so exotic…" She cooed holding her cheeks. (Well that's the end of that crush.) "Well, well, well, cheating on Tsukune I see." **THE END**

 **Authors note: Well folks, that was the first chapter. For those who think that was a week ending for the chapter, was the best I could really come up with. I'm kind of new to the whole writing thing, if you couldn't tell. But all that aside, thank you guys SO much for reading my stories, it really means a lot to me. And as for you supernoob 257, I hope to meet your expectations, and for the rest of you, I hope you'll stick around to see what happens next. So Like, Follow and let me know what you think. And until next time**

SEE YA. :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Hearts of Monsters.

Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with the Kingdom Hearts or Rosario + Vampire franchises. All rights go to the respective owners.

 **Authors note: Okay folks, here we are at the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much if not more than the last. Now in the last chapter someone left a comment asking if I would be giving Sora Tsukune's harem. The answer is that he will NOT be getting Tsukune's or anyone's harem. This fanfiction will be more about the action and the story, than romance. And now with all that out of the way, let's begin.**

"Well, well, well, cheating on Tsukune I see." A small feminine voice said. Sora and Moka whipped their heads around to see the source of this voice, and directly above Moka they found a young girl with purple hair, pale skin, purpley blue eyes that didn't seem to have pupils and the stick of a lollipop hanging out of her mouth poking her head out from an opening in the ceiling. "What are y-" Moka started. But she was cut off when said mystery girl dropped from her spot in the ceiling and landed her feet firmly upon the pinkette's face. The mystery girl then leapt off of Moka into a tight backflip knocking the pinkette on her backside and landed at Sora's feet with a muffled thud. As the girl landed Sora saw a flash of something light blue along her waistline but it disappeared before he could make out what it was. Now that she was out of the ceiling Sora got a good look at the girl. Like Moka, this girl also wore a Brown miniskirt but instead of a white button down shirt and green jacket she wore a white sweatshirt with dark blue sleeves, a stretched collar exposing her shoulders and some shoulder straps as well as thigh high socks with light and dark purple stripes, a belt tied to her left leg and finally a necklace with a round gold pendant. "Um… Who are you?" Sora asked with a confused and slightly raspy voice. "Me?…" The girl said in a slightly monotone voice as she turned to face Sora "my name is-"

"Mizore!" Moka exclaimed springing to her feet. "What she said." Mizore stated pointing towards the pinkette. "Nice to meet you Mizore. I'm Sora." Sora said. "Likewise." Mizore responded with a smile. "Mizore…" Moka growled feeling irritated with how she was being ignored. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at class?" Moka asked still sounding annoyed. Mizore just shrugged. "Homeroom was boring, so I decided to cut class." she said. "And what do I find when I arrive?" Mizore then pulled a digital camera out of the front pouch of her sweatshirt and clicked the button showing a picture of Moka biting into Sora's neck. "You, not only cheating on Tsukune but also taking advantage of a poor helpless amnesiac."

"But I don't have amnesia." Sora said. "But isn't that how the stories usually go?" Mizore asked. (Hey, I'm not **that** cliché.) "Well if you don't have amnesia, would you mind telling us what you were doing unconscious in the forest?" Mizore asked passing Sora a cold look. "Huh?… Oh, that. It's… Well… It's a pretty long story." Sora said scratching his cheek with embarrassment. "Sounds familiar." Mizore said a bit dryly. "We have time." Moka who was back to her nice polite self said. "Well, it's like this…"

And so Sora told the girls his story. The reason he was sent here, the Mark of Mastery, the Heartless even the hooded figures and the armored stranger. "… And the next thing I know, I'm here." Sora finished. Mizore hopped off the bed and gave a big stretch. "That **was** a long story." Mizore said as she finished her stretch. "That would explain the marks on your neck when we found you." Moka said. "Sure those aren't your bite marks?" Mizore grinned. Moka averted her eyes as her face turned beet red. "So these _'Heartless'_ they're bad news?" Mizore asked. " _ **Very**_ bad news." Sora stated. "So do you have any idea what's coming or how to stop it?" Moka asked with her cheeks still pink. "No idea. But I have a gut feeling that those guys in the cloaks are somehow involved. Maybe they're a part of Organization XIII."

"What's Organization XIII?" Moka asked. "That's a story for another time." Sora responded. "What makes you think it was O-XIII?" Mizore inquired crossing her arms. "Well they're the only people I can think of that dress like that. And it wouldn't be the first time I've run into them." Sora said. The girls wanted to question Sora further but they were interrupted when they heard the door slide open. "Hey Moka, how's the kid doing?" Everyone turned to the door to see a curvy girl with light blue hair tied into a ponytail with a purple hair band that had a little yellow star on each side. She wore a white button down dress shirt with a pale yellow vest, a red bow tie, the same brown skirt the others wore, white leg warmers and plain black shoes. "Kurumu, hey," Moka said as the new girl walked in. "He's awake, and doing well. All things considered."

"That's good to hear." A new voice sounded. A teenage boy then walked through the door. He was a fairly tall boy with messy black hair and brown eyes. Like Moka, he wore a green jacket and button down dress shirt but had a pair of khaki pants and brown shoes. "He's awake? Does he have amnesia like those old stories?" A younger higher pitched voice said. (Okay, we better stop this before it becomes a running gag.)

A girl who was noticeably younger than the others entered the room. She wore a black witch hat that had a small button with a five-point star on the side. She also wore a pink sleeveless top under a purplish brown corset and a matching colored cape, as well as brown shoes, pale yellow thigh high socks and the same skirt as the others. "Why does everyone think I have amnesia?" Sora asked more to himself than anyone else. "Tsukune, Yukari, good to see you," Moka said while everyone gathered around Sora. "Nice to meet you cutie. My name is Kurumu," the curvy girl said extending her hand. "Sora." He responded pleasantly extending his own hand to meet the girl's expecting a shake but instead the girl held his hand and bowed down to kiss it. A light blush flared across Sora face at this unexpected affection. Kurumu smiled mischievously at his reaction. Everyone else gave Kurumu a strange look. "Kurumu!" The youngest of the group exclaimed. "Do you **have** to flirt with the stranger that we found in the woods?" Kurumu simply smirked.

"I apologize for my friend's shameless behavior." Said the young girl bowing her head. "By the way, my name is Yukari Sendo." She added. "And I'm Tsukune Aono." The boy replied. "Nice to meet you all." Said Sora pleasantly. "Now that we have all the introductions out-of-the-way. What were you doing in the forest?" Kurumu asked switching from her mischievous look to a slightly more serious one. "Oh… Well, it's like this-"

"Long story short, he's here to pass a test by chasing out these weird creatures called _'Heartless'_ and stopping something bad from happening." Mizore interrupted for the sake of saving time. "Uh… What she said." Responded Sora taken a little by surprise. "That's some test." Tsukune said a bit in awe. "What are Heartless? What do they look like?" Yukari asked. "That's kind of hard to explain. There are bunch of different types, but the most common kind are called _'Shadows_. _'_ They're small but resilient. And they hunt in packs." Sora explained. "You see anything like that?"

"Can't say I have." Mizore responded. Sora turned his head to Moka. "I haven't seen anything." she said with a slight shake of her head. He turned to Tsukune. "I don't think I've seen anything like that." Tsukune said. "Me neither." Yukari added. Finally Sora turned to Kurumu who just shrugged. "But I can think of someone who might have seen one of these things." Yukari announced grabbing everyone's attention. "Who is it?" Kurumu asked turning to face Yukari. "It's Ginei of course."

"Well, he is all over campus every day." Moka said thoughtfully. "I'm telling you, if anyone's seen these things it's Gin." Yukari said. "And besides, we can give Sora a tour of the school while we look for him." She added. "If you think it'll help, I say we go for it." Sora said hopping off the bed. "Then let's go!" Yukari exclaimed and excitement as Sora slipped his great big shoes on.

 **Main school building 2:15 PM**

They walked all over the school for what felt like an eternity trying to find that this _'Ginei Morioka'_ but had no luck. After walking around for an hour and a half trying to find Ginei and showing Sora around they were walking down an outdoor path before one of them finally spoke. "I give up…" Kurumu groaned. "Come on Kurumu, we'll find him eventually. Just hang in there." Moka encouraged the blue haired girl. Sora noticed that Yukari seemed fairly deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" Sora asked in an attempt to make conversation. "Well… I think I know a way we can actually make Gin come to us." She said thoughtfully. "What!? Why didn't you say so sooner!?" Kurumu exclaimed turning on her heels and facing the girl. "Well, the thought had not really occurred to me until just now. And I don't think you would like it." Yukari explained as she and the others stopped in their tracks before she walked into Kurumu. "At this point I'll try anything to get that little pervert here." Kurumu said with a groan. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you." And with that said Yukari walked up to Kurumu and Moka who was standing next to her. "Hey Gin!" Yukari shouted. "Yoink!" Yukari had flipped Moka Kurumu's skirts exposing Kurumu's lacy white drawers and Moka's light pink unmentionables, their eyes widened in shock. While Tsukune and Sora were blushing fiercely, from out of nowhere someone came sliding across the floor with an HD camera in hand held up to his face. "Yahoooo!" The man cheered as he took his pictures. "Noooooooo!" The girl screamed as they kicked the mystery man. Kurumu's foot landed square in the guys chest, while Moka's landed painfully on the man's groin with a stomach curling crunch. (I don't think he'll be walking that one off.) Ginei let out a small yelp followed by a wheeze before his body went completely limp. "Gin!" Tsukune shouted in shock and worry. "That's him?!" Sora asked feeling greatly surprised. "Let's get him to the club room, it's closer than the nurse's office!" Yukari exclaimed.

 **Newspaper club room 2:49 PM**

Sora and Tsukune had slumped Ginei over their shoulders and helped him into the club room while Mizore prepared a bag of ice. He was a tall upperclassman with jet black hair and a red hair band. He wore the same uniform as Tsukune except he had traded the tie for a necklace with a silver pendant that looked like a wolf had with a ring in its mouth. Gin was now sitting in a chair next to the table with his arm resting on the table and bearing most of his weight while a large bag of ice was on his crotch. Moka and Kurumu sat across from him on the other side of the table with their heads hung in guilt. Though Kurumu didn't take this position until she knocked Yukari upside the head for flipping her skirt. And now after everyone told Gin the story there was a moment of slightly uneasy silence. "… So have you seen anything that might look like trouble?" Sora asked as he finished his story. "Kid, I'm not going to lie. Someone's **always** looking to stir up some trouble around here." Gin said. It was more of a grunt than anything. "What about the Heartless, have you seen any of those?" Tsukune asked. Gin gave Tsukune a strained look. "I'm going to need a little more to work with than what you guys gave me. What exactly do they look like?"

"There aren't any descriptions I can think of off the top of my head, but they almost always have this mark somewhere on their body. It looks like a black heart that's red around the edges and there's a thorny X in the middle. You see anything like that around?" Sora explained. "If there is something like that on campus I haven't seen it." Gin answered. "But once I'm good enough to get back in action, I'll keep an eye out." He said managing a smile at the end. "Thanks anyway Gin." Sora said while hanging his head in defeat. "Well this has been an impressive waste of time," Mizore said irritably. "I hate to be the one to say it, but at this point I think all we can do now is wait for something to happen." Yukari said while crossing her arms. In perfect unison everyone in that room heaved a heavy sigh that was closely followed by complete silence. But just then something happened. A bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air before everyone jumped at the sudden noise. It was a scream of fear and horror from a young girl. "What the hell was that!?" Kurumu exclaimed springing to her feet. "I don't know. Maybe we should–" Tsukune started before he heard the sound of the door open. He turned and saw Sora rushing out the door. "Hey Sora– Wait!" Tsukune called after him before he gave chase. "Hang on guys! I'll come wi–" Gin started before he was cut off by a crunching sound and mindnumbing pain. He then placed his hands over his crotch and face planted onto the ground with his rear in the air. Gin turned his head and saw the others taking off after the boys. "Go on ahead guys," he grunted grabbing the bag of ice which had fallen, back to its place. "I'll just rest here for a while."

 **Authors note: Sorry the wait and the chapter were so long. I'm a pretty lazy writer, and I might've gotten a little carried away with the setup. I can't guarantee you guys an exact schedule. But I promise that this story will not be discontinued or be one of those stories that I never get around to updating. So bear with me. And with that said thank you guys so much for reading my story. I'm very proud of it, and hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I can't guarantee when the next chapter will come out, but it will. Until then Follow, Favorite, tell me what you think. See you guys next time. Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hearts of Monsters.

 **Authors note: Hello once again folks. I know it's been a slow two chapters, but we finally get to see some action here. So sit back, relax, and pump up the volume on whatever battle music you want. Enjoy.**

After Sora heard the scream he immediately took off in its direction. "Sora! Wait!" He heard Tsukune call after him but Sora couldn't just wait around when someone might be in trouble. Tsukune wasn't nearly as fast Sora as he zipped down the halls of the school. Sora was on site within moments and the site was more or less what you'd expect. A young girl with short pale purple hair, blue eyes and the same uniform as Moka was trembling on the ground with her back against a wall outside of the school building. Above this girl was a tall hooded figure in a black coat that went almost all the way down to her ankles. The hooded figure began to crouch down and reach out to the girl's neck before she heard a voice. "HEY!" She turned her head and saw a young teenager with spiky brown hair and dark clothes running full speed at her. Sora leapt into the air and used that momentum to propel himself into a spin as a light began to shine in his hand. "BACK OFF!" He yelled feet away from this mystery attacker as his Keyblade _'Kingdom Key'_ materialized in a flash of light. But before Sora's weapon could find its mark something shot up from the ground and deflected his attack, knocking him back. Sora staggered but quickly regained his balance before he took a low stance to see what deflected his attack, and what he saw was strange to say the least. It looked like a _Shadow Heartless_ but it was almost completely covered in chains from its neck (assuming it had a neck.) Hung from a chain was a padlock. On it was an elaborate mixture of the Heartless and the Nobodie's symbols on the front. "Heartless." The hooded figure commanded with a light feminine voice. Several more Chained Shadows materialized from the ground and glared menacingly at Sora. "Keep him busy." The creatures obeyed while the mystery girl turned to face the other on the ground. The Heartless that deflected Sora's earlier attack was the first to leap into the fray making an overhead strike at the young Keyblade wielder. Sora parried the attack with his Keyblade and pushed the creature back using the momentum from that push to charge at his attacker. Sora went for a wide diagonal swing and landed a strong hit on the creature's head with a small gold flash. After the Heartless was hit by the Keyblade it dissipated into a puff of dark smoke leaving absolutely nothing of its remains. The next wave of Heartless rapidly approached Sora and he took his usual stance ready for a fight. "Sora!" He heard a familiar voice call and risked a glance at its direction and what he saw made his heart leap into his throat. Tsukune was standing at the corner of the building with his eyes wide with shock while Moka and the others rounded the corner. "Sora, behind you!" Moka shouted and Sora's attention snapped back to the fight. The Heartless were already in the air and about to pounce. But by the skin of his teeth Sora managed to swing his Keyblade and knocked the beasts back, he didn't hit with enough force to destroy them but it was still enough to save his life. "What are you doing here!?" Sora demanded as he looked back towards his new friends. "You ran off without a word and we thought-" Kurumu started before she was cut off at the site of a Heartless leaping towards her. Fortunately, before the Chained Shadow could make it to Kurumu, the Kingdom Key came spinning through the air and knocked her attacker out of existence. The Keyblade then changed its direction and flew back to Sora and as soon as he caught the blade he whipped around and knocked away another Chained Shadow. "Get out of here guys, now!" Sora ordered before he blocked another strike. "What? We're not leaving you to fight these things alone." Tsukune said determined to help him. "Just go! I can't protect all of you and fight these things at the same time." As Sora finished he noticed two Heartless inches away from his head. They were too close, there was no time to react, he was done for! But then from out of nowhere two large ice spikes flew through the air and into the Heartless shattering on impact as the creatures disappeared. Sora turned around once more to look at his friends and what he saw was almost as strange as the chained Heartless. Mizore was holding her arm out and her once slim pale fingers were now large claws made completely of ice. "Worry about yourself kid." Kurumu exclaimed charging into the battle. Kurumu's pink nails became long and clawlike while large, batlike wings shot out from her back and a thin black tail sprouted. "Yeah!" Yukari cheered pulling out a stick with a large pink heart at the end and a blue five pointed star in the middle. "We can take care of ourselves and we can help." Sora was surprised to say the least.

After she gave the order and turned around to face her target the hooded girl then grabbed the helpless damsel by her neck and slid her up the wall. The poor girl kicked her feet weekly as she was held in the air. The hooded figure held her free hand over the girl's chest and muttered some strange words, after which a bright gold light shone from the center of her torso. She then reached for the light but his soon as her fingertip made contact she pulled her arm back as what looked like a black lightning sparked across her hand. "You're not her." She said to the now unconscious girl before she released her grip. After the student fell to the ground in a slump the hooded girl turned to face the boy that tried to attack her earlier and saw not only him fighting the Heartless, but a whole team of girls fighting and beating the Heartless. And once she saw Mizore something in her clicked and she knew that she found her real target. "Heartless, separate the ice user from the others." The hooded girl commanded, and the Heartless somehow managed to separate Mizore from the others by simply swarming them so their focus would stay on the Heartless. "Now girl, you're mine." The cloaked girl said menacingly as she raised her left hand. And in a flash of cold, icy blue light a Keyblade materialized in her hand. It was a thin but solid build with a mix of light blue and dark purple and several spikes of ice with a blue diamond shaped crystal at the end of the blade to give it the shape Keyblades are known for. The guard around the hilt looked like rounded jagged icicles giving it a very aggressive appearance. And at the end of a chain at the bottom of the hilt was a snowman sporting a very angry face. "That's an interesting weapon." Mizore said in a casual voice and the mystery girl snorted. "A poor choice of last words." She muttered taking a hunched stance holding her Keyblade in front of her with a backhanded grip.

Before anyone could blink, the cloaked Keyblade wielder was only a few feet from Mizore and was about to take a swing. Fortunately, Mizore managed to pull up her ice claw and defend herself against the attack. She was still knocked back several feet, but the damage was not as bad as it could've been. The cloaked girl wasted no time in performing a follow-up attack. With blinding speed, she attacked that Mizore from every direction at once. It wasn't until the 12th strike that Mizore finally managed to catch and freeze her attackers weapon in a pillar of ice. The girl released her Keyblade and jumped back to gain some distance. "What are you going to do now without your weapon?" Mizore taunted in a monotone voice. The girl gave no response, instead she simply raised her left arm in a similar manner to when she first summoned her Keyblade. The blade encased in ice then disappeared in a flash of blue light before re-materializing in the mystery girl's hand. She then charged at Mizore, ready for another series of fast strikes. But Sora managed to slip through the Heartless and got between the girl and her target while blocking the strike she made on reflex. "You alright Mizore?" Sora asked. "I'm fine, but you be careful. That weirdo is insanely fast." Mizore responded sounding slightly less monotone and usual. "So she's fast huh? Well so am I!" Sora said confidently. Now that Sora could see the girl's weapon, he noticed that something about it seemed… off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but there was something about the icy Keyblade that seemed unnatural. But before Sora could analyze it any further, the cloaked girl lunged at Sora and her key blade became wrapped in ice as she went for an overhead strike. Sora only barely managed to defend himself from the powerful attack before he heard a new voice call out. "Hold it right there!" And an orange bolt of light flew through the air. The hooded girl only barely managed to avoid a hit in the face from the light as she flipped away from Sora with all the grace of a swan. Sora turned around to see who the new combatant was. And he saw a young woman holding a type of staff with a purple gem within a loop at the end. She wore a pink corset, a long black skirt with frills at the end and high-heeled shoes. Her hair was dark brown and tied into two ponytails on either side of her head while the rest of it fell naturally. "You with the key, and you in the hood, what are you doing?" The new girl demanded. "Ruby!" Yukari shouted as she defeated another Heartless, and Ruby turned her attention to the girl. "Sora's all right, he's with us. It's the one in the cloak that's the enemy!" Yukari explained while fending off another attack. "What?" Ruby said sounding confused. The mystery girl then took this opportunity and lunged full speed at Mizore. Fortunately Sora made it in the nick of time to stop the girls attack and pushed her away. Ruby raised her staff and the purple gem glowed brightly before it launched a dark red light at the hooded girl. The girl was still regaining her balance from Sora's earlier push, she couldn't recover in time to dodge the oncoming attack. But in a flash of black and light silver, the girl was saved by another hooded figure who wielded his own silver and dark blue Keyblade. This new Keyblade was a little longer than most with a mix of light silver and dark blue forming the basic shape and was decorated with several crescent moons. "Tsunukex…" The hooded girl said with the thinnest traces of resentment behind the obvious annoyance. "We're done here." The new stranger identified as _'Tsunukex'_ stated in a calm voice. "No. We're not." The girl said defiantly. "I finally found my target and I am not about to let her go." She stated tightening her grip on the icy Keyblade. "And I have found mine, but-" Tsunukex said before he used his Keyblade to block an attack from Kurumu who had just finished off the Chained Shadows. Meanwhile, several winged tarot cards flew towards the girl. Tsunukex gave a powerful swing and knocked Kurumu several feet back while the hooded girl gave a flurry swings that froze and shattered the tarot cards on impact. "Were outnumbered and outgunned, we should retreat for now and try again another time." Tsunukex explained. "Fine." The girl said begrudgingly. A shadowy pool of mist then formed below their feet as to key blades disappeared and flashes of icy and silver blue light. "You're not going anywhere!" Kurumu exclaimed, with a beat of her wings she flew toward the strangers, her long pink claws poised to strike. But all she cut through was the air and black fog.

"Hey! Where'd they go!?" Kurumu demanded while the darkness dissipated. "They can't have gone far." Yukari stated. "If they escaped using the darkness, then they're long gone." Sora explained as his own Keyblade vanished into a flash of white light. "Moka, can you give me a hand with this?" Tsukune asked as he picked up the unconscious girl. "Sure." Moka responded walking over to help. "Excuse me. But would someone tell me what is going on?" The girl known as Ruby asked in a harsh and serious tone. "It's a long story." Mizore said after everyone past a look at each other.Ruby gave an exasperated sigh before she pointed her staff for Tsukune and Moka. "Moka, Tsukune, get that girl to the nurses office." She ordered, and the two complied. "You three." Ruby said turning to face the other girls. "Get to your dorms and clean yourselves up." She said. "But, Ruby–" Kurumu protested still wanting to chase those strangers. "Go." Ruby insisted, and Kurumu begrudgingly complied followed by Yukari and Mizore. "And you." Ruby said pointing towards Sora. "Me?" He questioned, taken by surprise. "We need to talk."

 **Authors note: wooooo… Done. I hope that chapter turned out and I think it did. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I feel like I'm starting to lose my edge after the last chapter. Well, anyway. Thank you guys so much for reading this story, I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been trying to juggle a few different projects lately. Leave any comments or constructive criticism in the comments section. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hearts of Monsters. Chapter 4.

 **Authors note: Hello folks, good to see you again. All right, before we begin I'd like to let you know real quick that I'm trying something a little different with my writing style. Before now I've always written my stories with long paragraphs, but this time I'm going to shorten them go with a new paragraph with each side of the conversation and try to make things a little easier to read. Now with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy.**

"We need to talk," Ruby said with a harsh tone toward Sora, "who are you, what are you doing here, who were those people in the cloaks and what were those creatures?"

Sora stood there for a moment trying to think of where to start, until he settled on Ruby's first question. "Well, my name's Sora," Sora answered with a slightly meek voice, feeling more then a little intimidated by the girl, "and I'm here to complete the Mark of Mastery test."

"Mark of Mastery test?" Ruby questioned raising a brow, "What's that?"

"It's this test that'll earn me the Mark of Mastery, and with the Mark, I'll be recognized as a Keyblade master," Sora explained trying not to sound too intimidated.

"And what you have to do to complete this test?" Ruby questioned further.

"Well, as far as I can tell, you just have to complete whatever task is given to you," Sora answered.

"And that is?" Ruby asked sounding a little annoyed.

Picking up on Ruby's thinning patience, Sora answered, "I was told that some trouble was coming this way, so I was sent here to figure out what it was and stop it," he explained in a rush.

"Well, had I not seen what I did, I'd say you are full of it," Ruby stated crossing her arms. "But, since I did see it, I _somehow_ believe you," she admitted putting emphasis on _ **'somehow'**_. "Now that I understand who you are and what you're doing," Ruby continued after a brief pause, "I don't suppose you could tell me who those two in the cloaks were?"

"They looked like they were with of Organization XIII," Sora answered simply. "I don't know what they're up to, but I have a strong feeling they're involved with whatever I'm supposed to be stopping."

"What exactly are you basing that on?" Ruby crossed her arms.

"Intuition, I guess," Sora answered simply, "Plus this wouldn't be the first time they were involved with something that spelled trouble for everyone else," he added.

Ruby stood there for a moment to process what the teenager told her, "It sounds like you have prior experience with these people," she stated.

"I've run into them a few times before."

"So you've dealt with those two before," the brunette said.

"No, these guys are new," Sora said, "I fought and beat most of the organization, but I've never seen any members who could use Keyblades," he explained.

Ruby thought about what the boy told her for a little longer, 'Keyblade' it sounded vaguely familiar, she gave an exasperated sigh, "All right, so all we know about those two in the hoods is that they're a mystery, what about those creatures she was ordering around?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Sora said while scratching the back of his head, "they looked like Heartless, but those kind of Heartless aren't supposed to be covered in chains, and even their symbol was different," he explained to the girl.

"Heartless? Those were Heartless, they actually exist?" Ruby said with great surprise.

"You know about them?" Sora asked, taken a little aback at the brunette's reaction.

"Only through stories and rumors, _'creatures without hearts, who hunt and steal the hearts of others'_ ," Ruby recited these words as if they came from a very grim fairy tale, "you mean to tell me that these are the same Heartless?"

"I guess," Sora shrugged, "but like I said, those Heartless were different, they shouldn't have been covered in chains, and I've never seen them follow orders like that. Except for Ansem and a couple of other people," he added.

There was a long silence, Ruby's head was left buzzing with so many questions but almost no answers, what is Organization XIII? What were they doing here? And if what Sora claimed was true what was this imminent threat? All questions that will be answered in due time, but until such time Ruby was here, and she thought of something as she looked at the spiky haired teenager. "What are you doing for a living situation?"

Taken aback by the sudden change of topic all Sora could manage was, "Huh?"

"Where are you living while you're investigating?"

"Why do you ask?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"This school is pretty far from any town, let alone an inn or hotel, and you can't have come here in a vehicle, I've been at the front gate all morning and someone would've noticed a car or motorcycle by now," Ruby explained to the rather confused teenager. "Therefore, I believe that you came here today which is why I ask, where are you living?"

Sora pondered it for a few moments, he hadn't given any thought to what he would do if this lasted more than one day, these endeavors usually happened pretty quickly. "I, er… I haven't really given it much thought," he admitted scratching the back of his head.

Ruby gave an exasperated sigh and looked back at the young boy with much softer eyes. "I have a couch and some extra blankets at my place, you can stay there until we find a better arrangement," she informed Sora to which the boy's eyes widened as a smile crept upon his face.

"You would do that, for me?" Sora asked.

Ruby smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "Don't get the wrong idea," she chuckled lightly, "I can't very well leave you out here with a clear conscience."

"Even so, thanks a lot," Sora said with a big grin.

"Come on, let's go, I'm exhausted after today," Ruby gestured for Sora to follow, and the boy trailed the brunette.

"Exhausted?" Sora said as he followed the girl, "what was so exhausting?" he asked out of general curiosity.

"It's a long story."

 **Aaaaaand… Done. Well that was this chapter, I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been working on some other projects and I've been slacking off more than I'd like to admit. It might be the new writing style but this one felt relatively long, speaking of which, this was my first time writing a story like this, and if any of you have some advice on how I can improve on this it would be much appreciated. On a completely unrelated note, if any of you are fans of the Devil May Cry franchise, I published a fanfiction for said video game a while ago, but it hasn't been getting much of a response, if I could trouble you for a moment of your time would you be willing to look up the story "dMc The Hunter Rising" or shared with some friends, I would be very grateful. Now, apologies and advertisements aside, thank you guys so much for reading my stories really means a lot to me, and until the next chapter comes out, Favorite, Follow and any comments you have in the comments section and if you liked this check out my other work. See ya folks, and thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hearts of Monsters. Chapter 5.

 **Authors note: Hello once again everyone. Before we get started I would like to personally apologize for how long it took me to publish this. I know I keep apologizing for how long it takes for me to publish each chapter but at least I didn't take 4 months before now. And with that said, I hope you enjoy.**

The walk to Ruby's apartment was long and silent, the only noise came from the crows roosting on all the tombstones and dead trees of the creepy forest surrounding the school. Eventually they came to a large gothic looking building with two extravagant gargoyles on either side of the front door, this was the faculty apartment building. Before they entered said building, Ruby turned on her heels to face Sora. "All right, Sora, listen," she told the other teenager. "If anyone asks, or my cousin who's staying with me while your parents are working abroad."

There was a brief pause before Sora spoke. "Did you just now think of that?" he asked in confusion and curiosity. "And why can't I just tell people why I'm actually here?" he questioned further.

"Because, Sora, if we go around blabbing to people that there are bunch of hooded lunatics that are hunting people down odds are that they'll panic, or at the very least worry. So until we know more about who and what were dealing with, we keep our mouths shut," Ruby explained to the boy. "And no, I didn't think of your cover story just now, I've been thinking about it for the entire walk here."

"Okay?…" Sora said in confusion, he wasn't used to working in secrecy and he wasn't entirely sure how he was going to be able to look around the school to get answers without causing the panic that Ruby's worried about. He would have to think about that later on, now he was following the young brunette like duckling followed its mother. And eventually, they arrived at her apartment. It was a fairly roomy place that was neatly organized with a large but simple black couch against the back wall with a glass coffee table in front of it. Opposite to the lounging area was a shelf with an average sized TV with a few different books and movies sitting above and below it.

"Make yourself at home. I'll go get some blankets," Ruby told the teenager and left for the back room. Sora walked around the room looking over some of the books by the TV until his saw one that caught his interest, a large tattered book with a magic circle on it. Feeling curious, Sora decided to pull the book from its spot and took a closer look, it was an aged, thick, brown leather bound book with a larger version of the elaborate circle on the cover that was on the spine. Curiosity guiding his fingers Sora flipped the book open around the middle and what he saw was a little surprising. The outside was ragged and old, but the pages inside were like that of a brand-new magazine and on these pages were numerous handsome men all dressed like wizards and warlocks. Each page had a different man in a different pose, but one thing they each had in common was that each position showed off their flat stomachs and toned muscles and that almost all of them weren't even wearing shirts, there was one picture that had a muscular young man in a forest with short black hair, tan skin, and was wearing only shorts, with a large wolf that had read fur by his side. This page of the book had large pink and red hearts drawn all over it and _'Jackson'_ was artfully written in the corner.

In the back of the room Sora heard the door open, he turned around and saw Ruby entering the room holding a gray blanket with two pillows on top of it. "Hey, Ruby," he called and the girl in question looked at the spiky haired teen. "Exactly what kind of magic book is this?"

When Sora asked his question, Ruby gave a small, high-pitched yelp as her face turned beet red and she dropped the blanket and pillows as she ran over and snatched her _'collection'_ out of the boy's hands. "I-Its reference material for physical education," Ruby stammered snapping the book shut and pulling it to her chest. Ruby, her face still red as a fire truck, then pulled her wand seemingly out of nowhere and pointed it at Sora's nose. "If you tell anyone about this book, I'll turn you into a frog," she said in a threatening growl.

"Yes ma'am," Sora responded almost immediately.

After Sora stumbled upon Ruby's secret book she decided that he would be sleeping on the couch until further notice, she was going to offer him her bed at first but decided not to, both out of anger and worry that he'd find the rest of her stash.

The next morning Ruby woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, she whacked the snooze button and begrudgingly pulled her face away from her comfy pillow and sat on her knees for a moment. Her once finely groomed hair was now a complete mess sticking out in every which way. She was currently wearing a black tank top with one of the straps drooping down her shoulder and baggy red pajama bottoms. Ruby's eyes were closed and she was still half asleep when she finally left her bed and entered the main room. Once there, she heard someone lightly snoring to the left, she turned to face the source of this noise and saw a teenager with spiky brown hair, and dark clothing comfortably and happily sprawled out on her couch, that's when she remembered that she agreed to let Sora crash at her place. He just looked so vulnerable sleeping with his tummy out, his mouth was wide open with a small trail of drool in the corner, and his blanket only barely held onto his legs. Ruby couldn't help but smile warmly at the defenseless boy sleeping in front of her, she then pulled Sora's blanket back over him and carefully closed his mouth and wiped the drool away with her thumb and wiped it away on her pants. After Sora was straightened out, Ruby trudged over to the bathroom for she was in desperate need of a shower.

Ruby stood directly below the running showerhead, the warm water flowing down her face and hissing across her skin. Now that she was fully awake, Ruby's mind was buzzing with thoughts of creatures covered in chains and black hooded figures; why were they here, what did they want, and why were they attacking other people? That one with the strange blue weapon seemed especially interested in Mizore, but that alone wasn't much to go on. Ruby heaved a heavy sigh, so many questions with almost no answers.

When she was dressed and done cleaning herself, Ruby exited the bathroom once again looking finely groomed and well-dressed. Sora on the other hand somehow managed to turn himself into sprawled out mess again. With a slightly exasperated sigh Ruby once again straightened up the sleeping Sora, only this time she used the blanket to wipe away the drool on his chin. She left a note on the coffee table with a spare key to the apartment telling him to lock up if he decided to go out, as well as what kind of food was in the refrigerator if he felt hungry. And with that done she quietly took her leave to begin the day at Yokai Academy.

Now it was just another Thursday morning in class 2-3. Since their homeroom teacher, Ms. Nekonome, was late the room was abuzz with idle chatter, even Tsukune and his friends were engaged in smalltalk. Yukari was trying to express some concerns about yesterday's events, but as usual, Kurumu just patronized the little witch and brushed off her words. Fifteen minutes after the first bell rang, the door to the classroom opened and everyone turned to see not the usual, flighty, bespectacled blonde that they all knew, but a tall young man with golden eyes, snowy white hair tied into a ponytail, and a very deep tan. He wore a white button down dress shirt with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms, black pants, and dark brown leather shoes.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I got a bit turned around," the man apologized as he made his way to the front desk. Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Yukari, and Kurumu all stared at the man with great surprise and the small amount of shock; to everyone else this man was a complete stranger but for Tsukune and his friends the snowy haired man's face was a familiar one that they had not seen in many years. "Now then, I believe an introduction is in order," the man said with a friendly but businesslike tone. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Xemnas, and I'll be your substitute teacher until further notice."

 **Authors note: Before I do my usual thank yous and shameless self-promotion, there's something things I'd like to address first. First of all, some of you have been writing saying that it felt like I was implying that Xemnas is the leader of Organization XIII, I would just like to clarify that was never my intent. I was merely trying to say that he was a part of this story, as much as I'd like to tell you how, I'd rather not spoil it for you. And now back to the usual spiel. Thank you guys so much for reading, I know it's been a while since I've last posted chapter for this story not the last one was pretty… Lackluster, but I assure you that I have not been slacking off for these past 4 months, I've been writing and publishing one story after another all of which I would highly recommend you check out, especially "Project DxD" which is arguably my best fanfiction to date. (And the beauty in those stories is that you don't really have to be familiar with the source material.) So yeah… It took a long time to get this made and I have a sinking feeling in my gut that the next chapter could take just as long, if not longer, to make. So until that time Follow, Favorite, and Review and I'll see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone. I'm sorry to tell you all like this, especially after promising that I wouldn't do this, but I'm canceling Hearts of Monsters. Looking back at it, the execution was sloppy, the story was weak, the characterization wasn't spot on, and the action scene back in chapter 3 wasn't exactly riveting. In fact, I'm genuinely astounded that it even got as many favorites and follows as it did. To those of you who actually cared about this story, don't worry, I'm not completely abandoning you. Hearts of Monsters will be rewritten and republished with a new title, "Missing." (Working title.) It will be told slightly differently and take a new direction from the original, but a fair amount of the core plot will ultimately be the same.**

 **Again, I am so sorry to everyone who actually bothered to follow this story, this was the first challenge I ever accepted and holds a very special place in my heart, but because of that I wanted to be as good as if not better than some of my newer work. I want this to be a story that people actually look forward to reading and not something that they forget about until the next update shows in their email box. My point is: in the grand scheme of things Hearts of Monsters was little more than a messy belly flop, I know that I can do better, so if you'll have me, I'll see you all in the next story which I promise you will be significantly better. Thank you for your time.**


End file.
